Final Destiny
by KaliAnn
Summary: Dedicated To Trallgorda. In Dark Robin he learned acceptance. In Phoenix Flames he learned forgiveness. Now Robin is at the final stage of his destiny. If he can learn his final lesson he will become the key to an era of good. Fail? Don't think about it. part 3 of trilogy.
1. Prison Break

Hey Everyone I'm back! I hope you enjoy the final part of the Dark Robin Trilogy. So without further ado lets begin.

Chapter one Engagements.

In Gotham Maximum Security Prison sat one Dr. Julian Basher. She hadn't changed much in the last eight years since she started serving her life sentence for illegal genetic experimentation. She spent all her days in her cell in solitary confinement.

All around the small cell the walls were littered with newspaper clippings. Most came from the **JUMP CITY GAZETTE. ** Others came from the **GOTHAM TIMES.** The collection dated back eight years ago. All the articles had one thing in common. They were either about Robin, Slade or both.

Julian's brushed back a strand of her auburn hair from her face. Her cool gray eyes never left her tiny computer screen. On the outside it looked like a compact but in reality in was a very powerful mini data computer known as a compowder. She was reviewing some files on it when she heard the evening guard coming with her meal. She closed the device and hid it under her pillow quickly.

"Sonya. How nice to see you again. What have you brought for me to eat today?" Julian asked casually.

Sonya smiled at Julian. Sonya was 5'3 and 165 lbs. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She had developed some sort of relationship with this prisoner over the last eight years. She intrigued her.

"I brought you chicken, mash potatoes, corn, and milk. Sorry they were all out of sushi. Ha ha ha!" Sonya laughed softly. She stopped when she noticed Julian glaring at her. "Sorry. I don't get you Julian. You've been in here for eight years exactly today. Yet you still believe your fiancé will rescue you. Aren't you getting your hopes up?" Sonya asked

"You don't know my fiancé at all Sonya. He will rescue me, don't you worry one little bit. My waiting in this dump is almost at an end. Tonight I shall be free once again. In fact here comes my ticket out of here." Julian said calmly.

A low rumble filled the corridor. The entire cell broke began to shake. Sonya grabbed the food cart while Julian just sat on her bed completely unphazed by what was going on.

"What in the world is going on?!" Sonya screamed. Suddenly the wall behind Julian burst open. In walked several Sladebots. They stunned the frightened Sonya before she could call for back up. They next escorted Julian outside to a waiting transport. "About time you metal heads got here."

As the transport made its escape the entire prison fired on it. They were not about to let her get away. Slade's white combat drones that pulverized their forces stopped them. Julian got away in the confusion. An all points bulletin was put out.

Two hours later Julian arrived at a sprawling country estate just outside the Jump City's limits. This place had 250 acres and was protected by a force field.

The transport stopped at the front doors. A Sladebot opened the door and let her out. "Thanks for the lift boys. I can take it from here." She entered the mansion and was greeted at once by Slade. "Welcome to your new home my love."

Just before they kissed she slapped him. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting eight years in prison for you to spring me. Do you know how bored I got?"

"I'm sorry my dear. I've been busy. These last eight years have been horrible without you. And the boy still escapes my grasp." Slade started to explain.

"Yes I know all about him. I've been studying him. What were you thinking moving ahead of schedule! You've jeopardized the everything." Julian shouted.

"I realize that I may have been presumptuous. But rest assured after our wedding tonight everything will be better. Come let us be wed." Slade said. The two left the room heading towards the chapel.

Meanwhile back in Titans Tower Starfire had gathered her friends together to make an important announcement. "As you know I am the reigning Empress of my planet." Starfire began.

"Please don't tell me that we have to go back to Tameran." Raven pleaded

"Yeah I couldn't figure out what was a bathroom there!" Beast Boy complained.

"Friends please, it's not like that! My nanny the Acting Emperor has simply informed me that I need to choose a husband so when I turn twenty five and return to take the throne I can produce an heir." Starfire said hurriedly.

"So your betrouved again?" Cyborg asked glancing at Robin. After the last nine months he didn't no how much more change his friend could take.

"No not exactly. According to my laws I am allowed to choose my husband. That is because I am the Empress." Starfire said nervously.

She walked over to the couch were Robin was sitting. She bent down so she was faced to face with him. "My nanny sent my mother's ring to me. It is a custom on my planet for our husbands to wear rings given to them by their wives. They are tokens of love and symbols of happiness. Robin I give you my mother's ring because I wish you to be my husband." Starfire said as she presented a gold ring with a huge emerald on it.

Everyone gasped in surprise. They knew that Starfire loved Robin and vise versa but this was a huge step. Marriage at their age? I mean could it actually work?

"Starfire I be honored to marry you. But don't you think were a little young? I mean were only sixteen years old!" Robin said.

"That's why we will wait until were old enough by your laws. I want our marriage to be a compromise of our worlds. So until then will you be my bethroved Robin?" Starfire asked

Nodding his head Robin let her slip the ring on his finger. He smiled and stood up. "We are now one. Nothing can ever break our bond." Robin told her.

"Dudes this is so cool! I say this calls for a tofu dinner feast!" Beast Boy said racing towards the kitchen island.

"Wait a minute. We are not having tofu!" Cyborg said as he raced after him

Raven stood up and simply said. "Congratulations." She then went over to join the boys.

Starfire took Robin's hand in hers and squeezed. She glanced up at him smiling. She knew in her heart that she had found her soul mate. "I love you Robin." She whispered.

" I love you too. Come on lets eat." Both walked over to get something to eat. Neither realized life was about to get a whole lot worse.


	2. Mind Control

Chapter 2 Mind Control.

Robin entered the evidence room. It was his nightly ritual to check to make sure everything that was supposed to be here was here. Here were trophies from all the Titans adventures. He glanced inside a glass case, which held a tracking chip. This was the same one that had been implanted inside him eight years ago.

Looking at the chip brought back horrible memories. He felt the anger rise in him. Over the last nine months he had overcome two out of three challenges in his life. According to Star, the Spirit of Justice only one more challenge awaited him before he reached his final evolution. What could it possibly be that he had to learn?

"Ahh what does it matter! I can't take it anymore!" Robin yelled. His hand went straight through the wall.

"Robin? Forgive my intrusion but I felt your pain." Starfire said entering the room.

"Starfire you don't get it. How could anyone possibly understand what I've been through?" Robin asked.

"No one can truly understand your pain my love. But you don't need to be alone anymore. Don't worry so much. Now that the chip is out of you Slade can't hurt you. Go get some sleep." Starfire ordered gently. Robin nodded his head. Kissing her gently he left for his room.

Robin went to his room to get ready for bed. Changing into his pajamas he glanced around the room. "I've got to redecorate." Robin muttered. He took off his engagement ring and put on his nightstand. Sighing he hoped he could sleep.

Meanwhile in his mental plain that made up his mind Dark Robin and Annie were playing cards. The two personalities were relaxing finally. The last few months had been hectic. The two thought they were in for a quite night.

"Do you have any fours?" Dark Robin asked.

"Go fish. Have a three?" Annie asked. Dark Robin handed her a card. They continued to play for a few more minutes.

"Do you get the feeling something is about to go horribly wrong?" Dark Robin asked.

"Yes, I have the calm before the storm feeling." Annie told him quietly. Walking to the window she glanced out the window to her home below. Suddenly she gasped outloud in fright. "Dark Robin come quick!"

Dark Robin raced over to the window to see what was the matter. Outside Arkaham some sort of silvery liquid was moving around. It was trying to take over everything. "We have to go stop it! Annie lets go." Dark Robin yelled.

The two personalities ran outside and began to attack the strange invader. Annie changed her arms into ice using it to clear away the silver liquid. Dark Robin fired round after round to no avail.

They were soon over come by the silvery liquid. "No it can't end this way." Annie yelled as the stuff started to swallow her. "We must warn Robin." Dark Robin struggled to get out as he was attacked. But it was to late as they were incased in two cocoons.

Robin had been tossing and turning all night. He was having trouble sleeping. Nightmares plagued his mind. Suddenly he sat up in bed. He walked over to the closet and changed into his costume. Then he left the Tower without so much as a word.

Half an hour later on the outskirts of Jump City he pulled the R-cycle to a halt. He pushed it up the driveway into the mansions garage. Taking off his helmet and put it on the seat before entering the house.

In the main lobby Slade and Julian were waiting. Julian no longer was wearing her prison clothes. She now wore a dark red leather outfit. On both hers and Slade's finger's were wedding bands. Around their necks were black power crystals. Gifts from Nova, the Spirit of Injustice.

"Excellent work my dear. Your plan worked perfectly." Slade said.

"Yes I told you it would my love. Those idiot Titans had no idea that by removing the chip they released the mind control serum into his blood. All I had to do was activate it with my new compowder. Now Robin only obeys us." Julian said laughing.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Nothing can go wrong this time. We can now move on with phase 2. Shall we give him a medical exam before we continue?" Slade asked. Julian nodded her head in agreement.

"This is truly remarkable. The enhancements have naturally improved on their own! Also the energy given off by the crystal has stabilized his mind enough for us." Julian said in amazement.

"Then we can brainwash him? Our plan can work?" Slade asked. He was very eagered for an answer.

"Yes, but only in small doses otherwise forget it. The crystal is protecting him. Since evil can't touch it or have any hand in removing it Robin will just have to do it himself. But I have an idea of how we can use this to our advantage." Julian told him reaching for a tool.

An hour later they were both done. Robin hadn't spoken once during the entire procedure. He had no idea what was going on. He was completely under mind control. After the procedure he was told to go to his room and sleep. He did so with a thought or care.

Shortly after dawn Starfire knocked on Robin's door. It was time for their early morning talk on the roof. Robin never missed it. This morning there was no answer at all.

"Robin? Robin are you in?" Starfire called out. Entering the room she saw the empty bed, opened closet, and Robin's engagement ring on the nightstand.

"Why would he leave this behind? Also why is he not here? It doesn't make any sense at all. Something is not right at all." Starfire thought. She flew out of the room to the main living area.

"Friends have you seen Robin at all this morning? He wasn't in his room and he forgot his ring." Starfire said scared.

"Calm down star. I'm sure Robin's somewhere in the Tower." Cyborg told her.

"He wouldn't have left his ring lying about. I know this. He also wouldn't have missed our morning talk. Something is wrong Cyborg. Please help me find him." Starfire pleaded.

The Titans searched the entire Tower to no avail. Robin was gone and without his locator they couldn't find him. They also couldn't track his crystal unless he used it.

"His cycle is gone. He must have taken it." Beast Boy said.

"I've checked last nights surveillance tapes. He left around midnight. What's worse is he looked like he was in some kind of trance." Raven reported in.

All the Titans looked at one another. Each was thinking the exact same thing. "What was going on with Robin?"


	3. Challange

Chapter 3 Challenge

Robin woke up with a start. "What a weird dream. Hey this isn't my room." Robin said outloud. He took the room in.

The room was as large as three main living areas'. The bed he was in was a king sized canopy with silk sheets. The ceiling had a crystal chandelier on it and Persian rugs covered the floor. There were several pieces of furniture in the room including a desk, wardrobe and an armchair. Each was made out of expansive wood.

Blinking he took another look around. The room had everything a sixteen year old could want. There was a computer, sound system, a big wide flat screen plasma TV and a game system. To his right on a nightstand was a phone. Also copies of his personal items were all around the room.

There were three doors One on the left side of the bed the other two on the right. Getting out of bed he opened the door on the left a discovered a humongous bathroom. It was lined with marble and precious stones. There was also a Jacuzzi and shower.

After taking a quick shower he glanced in the full-length mirror. He noticed on his head was some sort of mental halo that had been placed on him. He tried to remove it but he couldn't.

Returning to the room he opened one door, which turned out to be a walk in closet. Since his costume was gone he put on black sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. Opening the last door he exited the room.

The hallway had been richly furnished. There were priceless works of art, tapestries, and expansive tables with huge flower displays on them. Whoever lived here liked to show off their wealth.

Opening door after door in the hallway he discovered all kinds of rooms. A music room, a drawing room, even an entertainment room. Closing the last door he let out a sigh "Where's the exit to this place?"

Suddenly he heard barking. Turning around he saw a small Jack Russell Terrier appear. He had on a gold collar. Robin bent down and petted him. Glancing at the nametag he saw the dog's name was Brutus. "Hey buddy can you show me the exit?" Robin asked.

Brutus barked in response a led Robin down to the dinning room. Opening the doors he looked in and gasped. There sitting at the table were Julian and Slade calmly eating breakfast.

"It's about time you got up. Want some breakfast?" Julian asked sweetly.

"You! You're the doctor who experimented on me. What are you doing here? And Slade how can you be alive?" Robin demanded.

"Robin such manners. Not very becoming of you. Sit down and have breakfast. All will be explained. Please sit I insist." Slade said waving a hand towards the table.

Robin didn't want to obey but found his body obeying Slade's command. "No I won't listen. Stop!" Robin shouted gritting his teeth.

Julian looked at him and said "Obey me now. Sit down and listen. We have much to discuss." Her eyes flashed yellow.

Robin sat down and began to eat. "You have powers? How is that possible and what does that have to do with me?" Robin asked scared.

"First why don't I explain how I'm still alive? Nova the Spirit of Injustice came to me the day before Terra attacked you guys. She gave me this crystal and Julian's to me explaining their powers. Right before the lava got me I used its power to teleport my body here leaving my armor behind." Slade told him.

"Now back to your question. This has everything to do with you my boy. Slade and I met twelve years ago in the Czech Republic. I was a brilliant genetics whose government was to short sighted to allow me to continue my experiments with human genetics." Julian growled angrily. The memory still pained her.

"So I brought her here where my power and wealth allowed her to continue her work. She used herself as a guinea pig becoming a Meta human." Slade inserted.

"I gained telepathy, telekinesis, and physcokinesis. I thought Slade's dream of us ruling the world would come true but then came the big shocker." Julian said sad and happy at the same time.

"A side effect of the process left her barren. She couldn't have kids even with medical help. We had no one to continue after us. Our criminal family would only exist if we adopted." Slade explained.

"That's where you come in. We knew you were the one when Slade met you for the first time. So I enhanced you. During the surgery you lost a lot of blood so I gave you Slade's. He's compatible to you."

"Then Batman came and we had to wait eight years. You forgot everything so it was necessary to retest you. You passed with flying colors. Making you my apprentice was just another test." Slade told him.

"What about Terra? She was your apprentice to." Robin demanded. He didn't like this one bit. Slade's blood inside of him? Disgusting.

"We wanted to see if a girl would work better than a boy. Sadly it didn't work out at all." Slade retorted.

"We have brought you here to be our son. You can go anywhere on the grounds but you can't escape. The halo you're wearing is tuned to the force field that protects this place. Try to leave and you get fried. Remove the halo and a poison will be injected inside of you. Remember if you die all of the crystal carriers of good will be affected. If your wondering how were controlling you were using a little mind control serum I invented a few years back. It's in you blood and your mind. Face it Robin you belong to us." Julian told him laughing.

"Your both sick. This plan won't work. I'll never be your kid." Robin said definitely.

"After our brainwashing is complete you'll be thinking a little differently." Julian said. "Now go to the lab and wait for me." She ordered.

Robin left the two alone. "Do you really have to call the Titans?" Julian asked.

"It may be the only way to get rid of his crystal. Besides I want to inform them of my existents still. Come with me we have a call to make." Slade said removing his mask to kiss her.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

Back at the Tower the Titans were worried. They had looked all over the city but no sign of Robin. It was like he just vanished. "Oh what has happened to my betroved?" Starfire asked outloud

As if to answer her question the screen lit up. The Titans gasped in surprise. Slade and Dr. Julian Basher (They didn't know they were married yet) were calling them.

"It can't be! He's alive." Beast Boy said in amazement.

"Good morning Titans. It's nice to see you again. I believe you've heard of my wife here Julian."

"Your wife?" Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Were calling to inform you Titans that we have Robin. You are never going to see him again. So we would like it if you would release your crystal connection to him so we could get on with our lives." Julian asked.

"Never! You are out of your minds if you think we will help you. I demand you return my bethroved to me at once by order of the Empress of Tameran." Starfire said angrily.

While Slade and Julian were laughing Raven was studying them. She noticed the crystals around their necks. She was trying to remember something Star the Spirit of Justice had told them. With the awesome power of the crystal's came responsibilities. As a Crystal Carrier she could do something about this situation. Suddenly the answer came to her.

Right before Slade disconnected the call Raven stood in front of the screen. Removing her hood she said in a grave voice. "Slade! You are a Crystal Carrier. A Representive of the Evil in the world. With that crystal come responsibilities. As a Representive of the Good in the world and a Crystal Carrier I invoke my rites. I invoke the Rite to call you on the Challenge of Fate."


	4. Allies

Chapter 4 Allies

"What did you say?" Slade demanded angrily. Next to him Julian glared hatefully at the Titans. They weren't sure they heard correctly.

The two evil hearted villains had called the Titans to make them feel despair and hopelessness. Also they had hoped they would remove the crystal from Robin. They had no idea Raven would do this.

Raven removed her hood. The normally expressionless Goth girl had fire in her eyes. She looked at the screen calmly. She knew what she was doing.

"You heard me Slade. You and your wife were black crystal necklaces. They indicate that Nova Spirit of Injustice has chosen you to represent evil. If you are powered by Nova you must obey the laws that go with that crystal. One of them is this; I invoke the Rite to the Challenge of Fate."

"You dare invoke such an ancient and powerful challenge? The Challenge has not been issued in over 5,000 years. You know the risks I presume?" Julian asked eyeing her.

Nodding her head Raven asked, "Shall we reconvene in two hours time to set out the challenge parameters?"

"Agreed. We will contact you in exactly two hours. Till then choose carefully." Slade said cutting off the transmission.

"What in the world was that about Rae? Challenge? What Challenge?" Beast Boy asked confused

"Yeah what were you thinking? Now we have no way to find out were Robin is," Cyborg wailed at her as she put her hood back on.

""Stop it you two. Friend Raven has an explanation." Starfire said.

"Thanks Starfire, but I'm not one to give an explanation. Instead I think the Spirit of Justice should." Raven told them.

Nodding their heads in agreement the four friends removed their crystal necklaces and pointed the tips outward. Crying out their names the power of the crystals combined summoned Star, the Spirit of Justice.

She appeared to them in her natural form. A being made out of pure white light. "You called for my assistance?" Star asked as she settled to the floor. She then assumed her human form.

"Raven invoked the Challenge of Fate. Please Spirit can you explain the rules and stuff to us?" Starfire asked

"Am I correct in assuming this has to do with Robin?" Star asked. The Titans nodded. Sighing loudly, she continued. "Robin is a key. An important person who can change the world. He is at a point where evil or good could become stronger because of him."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked. Star shook her head indicating she couldn't say anymore.

"Tell us about the challenge." Cy ordered. He was getting impatient.

"As you know most planets are entirely good or entirely bad. But Earth is diverse. The challenge has been used in the past to decide for eras of great peace or great destruction. The Challenge decides the fate of one individual or a planet. Only crystal carriers may invoke a Challenge and once invoked it can't be refused. Seven champions from each side do battle with one another. Those injured in the first round may be taken away for healing. The final two champions battle to the death or until one can't compete anymore. They then have the opportunity to use the crystal energy to persuade the individual to their side." Star said running her fingers through her hair.

"Wait a sec. Are you saying we could win but Robin still might choose evil." Cyborg said.

"Dude that's unfair!" BB said

"Free will you have to love it." Starfire said sarcastically.

"Any other rules that we should know about?" Raven asked.

"Yes this is important. The losers of the challenge must forfeit their crystals. That is why Challenges are so rare. No one wants to risk losing the protection from a Spirit." Star said

The Titans hands flew to their crystals. Lose their crystals. Without them they be helpless.

Star snapped her fingers and a list of rules and procedures appeared in one hand. In the other hand two red crystal necklaces.

"Her is a list of things you need to know. These crystals are for two of the three champions you need."

"Who are these people we need to represent us?" Raven asked taking the list and giving it to Cyborg while she held onto the crystals.

"The first champion who must aid you is someone who was both good and evil. The second is one who does evil but heart belongs to good. The final person is spiritually bonded to Robin. You know them all. Red crystals represent uncertainty. They will turn blue when your champions prove they are good. You must hurry and gather your forces. Evil can't prevail. I am not allowed to help you anymore. I must go now. Good luck." Star said disappearing.

"Now what do we do? How can we get our team together if we can't decipher her riddle?" BB asked.

"Her clues were very specific. I think we know who are first champion is. Guys we have to awaken Terra." Raven said. She didn't sound to happy.

"Terra? Friend Raven are you sure?" Starfire asked. Raven hated Terra.

"We have no choice. The power of four crystals should provide the energy to wake her up." Raven said.

"If your sure Raven. That solves on problem. What about the other two." Beast Boy asked

"I think I know the 2nd champion. Jinx because she may be evil but she loves me. Besides Robin's crystal healed her remember?" Cy said.

"The last one must be Batman. He has the spiritual connection to Robin. Come friends we must gather our forces before time is up." Starfire said flying out the room

"This place hasn't changed since we were last here four months ago." Beast Boy whispered. They walked the path that was laid out.

In the center of the dormant volcano was the statue of Terra. The flowers they had left behind had since dried up. The only thing here was the plaque.

"She's still in limbo. I don't know about this. If we free her will she still have her powers?" Cy wondered.

"We have no choice lets do it." Starfire said placing the necklace on her. The Titans formed a circle around her.

"Beast Boy!" A green light shot out of BB's crystal and hit Terra's.

"Cyborg!" Silver light.

"Raven!" Blue Light.

"Starfire!" Orange Light.

Terra's necklace absorbed all the power. It spread through her body. A yellow glow started to pulsate from her crystal. Suddenly like a gargoyle shedding her stone skin Terra heaved her stone prison off her. "AAAHHHHHHH!" she finished screaming.

She collapsed on the ground. The uniform she had been wearing was clinging to her in rags. She barely had any cover over her privates and breast.

"Terra! Are you okay?" BB asked running over to her. Then he stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Beast Boy? What happened?" Terra whispered weakly.

"Will tell you in the T-car. Here we had some of your old clothes. Put them on. The boys will turn around so you can change in private." Raven told her kindly.

Terra quickly changed and they left. In the car Starfire explained what was going on. Terra was angry that Slade was still alive. Beast Boy was nervous around Terra. They had been involved but now he was with Raven.

"Of course I'll help you. It's the least I can do after the way I treated you. I want to make up for it. Wow dizzy." Terra said.

"You need to see a doctor." Raven commented.

"Have you found Jinx yet?" Beast Boy asked

"I've programmed the car to look for her genetic signature. I'm also listening to the police banner. If she's in the city I'll know. Got her she at the jelewery store. Lets go." Cy said hitting the nitro.

"Diamond are a girls best friend." Jinx said collecting the jewels.

"Drop the ice Jinx. I don't want to hurt you." Cy said pointing his sonic cannon at her.

Jinx turned readying her hexes. "What do you do follow me? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"If I did that the police wouldn't let you go. If you come with me you don't have to go to jail. I have a proposition for you. Want to hear over a strawberry smoothie?" He asked. She nodded her head following him.

Later the Titans used the emergency contact to call the League. They were beamed aboard the Watchtower where they explained everything. The League agreed to help anyway they could.

Johnn gave Terra a check up. She was lucky to be alive. If she ever pulled another stunt like that she die. There was no more time to waste. They barely made it back to the Tower when Slade called.

"So Titans are you still sure you want to go through with this?" he asked sinisterly.

"Shut your trap Slade. Were ready to fight. This is one challenge were not backing down from." Cyborg threatened.

"Then let us announce our champions. Representing the side of evil will be myself, my wife, Gizmo, Mammoth, Plasmius, Cinderblock, and Overload." Slade said. A bio list popped up on the screen.

"Representing the side of good will be Beast Boy, Cyborg, I, Starfire, Terra, Jinx, and Batman." Raven informed him.

"Interesting choices. I can't wait till we battle. Step one is complete. Lets move on to step 2 shall we?"


	5. Training Titans

Chapter 5 Training Titans. Dedicated to Lost Inside.

"Well now that we've done the opening ritual its time to lay out the Challenge." Slade told them

"All regulations are in effect. Additional rules include no projectile weapons like lasers or guns. All criminals once defeated are instantly transported to jail." Raven began. Since she issued the Challenge she was the spokesperson.

"Except for my wife and I. We accepted the Challenge so we will see it to the end." Slade countered.

"Agreed. Since both teams need time to train how about a two week training period?" Raven suggested.

"Two weeks?! What are you thinking Rae?" Starfire asked anxiously.

Raven turned the sound off. Lowering her hood. She spoke quickly. "Look according to the rules a training period is required. The shortest time period for training required is two weeks. There's nothing I can do about it." Raven said sadly.

"Raven's right. I hate the thought of leaving Robin with Slade any longer than nessacery but we have no choice." Batman said heavily.

Sighing they turned the sound back on. "I agree to your training period terms. But there must be no interference from our allies. They may watch and heal the injured, but no more." Slade commanded

"We want at least two referees to monitor the match." Raven told him. She was afraid but she wasn't going to let it control. Not this time.

"We have chosen one referee. We select Wonder Women." Batman put in.

"A women as a referee? How amusing. For my referee I select my old friend Brother Blood." Slade responded.

Jinx gasped and Terra held her hand. Terra was unfamiliar with this foe. But who ever he was they stop him. That was a promise.

"Now that we have that settled I'll choose our battlefield. I'll transmit the coordinates at 11 in two weeks. Our battle starts at noon." Slade informed them. He reached towards the panel to cut the transmission when Starfire wailed.

"Stop! We agree to the terms. But we wish to see Robin." Starfire demanded.

Sighing heavily he flipped a switch. The view changed to show a lab. Robin was strapped to a table. Julian was filling a syringe with a dark purple liquid. She injected him with it and he screamed.

The group gasped outloud. Robin was struggling but he was strapped to tightly to the table. He watched helplessly as the purple liquid entered his body and made its way to his brain.

"Robin! Slade I vow to take you down." Starfire said quietly.

"As you little brats can see Robin is in good health. You have nothing to worry about. See you in two weeks." Julian told them before using her powers to shut off the transmission.

Starfire clenched her fists in anger. "Can we trace it?" She asked

"No, I've tried and I can't. Now what do we do?" Raven asked tiredly.

"We start training. Were all not use to working as a team. We have better training facilities up in the Watchtower." Batman informed them

"Hold it right there Batboy. I don't know about the rest of you but this Challenge sounds like we need to train almost all the time." Jinx stated

"She's right you know." Terra said agreeing with her.

"Your point being?" Beast Boy asked clueless as usual.

"We don't have time to train and protect the city. Someone else is going to have to do it." Cyborg informed them

"Yeah but who are you going to get on such short notice?" Jinx wondered.

"How about us?" A voice said from the doorway. There standing in the door was Supergirl, Hawk, Dove, Green Arrow, and Captain Atom.

"Hi Bats. G.L. & Johnn informed us on what's going on. They thought we could take care of Jump City while you and the kids train." Green Arrow informed the teens.

"Thanks for the help we could definitely use it." Terra said.

"The Tower is yours. Just stay out of our rooms and don't break anything." Raven threatened.

"Understood. Good Luck." Captain Atom said saluting them as they disappeared in the transporter beam.

After the Titans had been given temporary quarters Superman got down to business.

"Wonder Women go over the rules till you've got them memorized. Flash I need you to watch the Titans when they're not training. Sorry but you guys need a baby sitter. G.L. will be in charge of your training while Johnn and I do research on your old friends. Will be back." Supes said before heading out the door with the Martian.

"Lets get started shall we?" The others filed out of the room ready for anything.

"The first thing we need is a demonstration of your powers. So each of you will run the coarse alone. After that well see about group effort." Green Lantern instructed them.

One by one the Titans took their turn in the training room. Batman and Green Lantern watched them intensely.

"There good, but they could be better" G.L. commented.

Batman nodded. He could see that Jinx wasn't use to working with the Titans and Terra was a little rough. He wasn't sure if _he_ could learn to listen to teenagers. But they had to learn to fight as a team for Robin's sake.

"I'm going in there. Start program Alpha after I have a chance to talk to them."

The Titans glanced up as the door opened. "What are we in trouble? Jinx asked

"No. Although we have to fight one on one we might have to double team during the Challenge. In order to be ready we have to fight together." Batman said.

"How do we do that? Were not use to working with you, Jinx, or Terra." Beast Boy asked

"We learn to trust each other." Starfire told him.

"Remember we have the crystals to assist us. Not all there powers just force fields and healing but still it helps a little." Cyborg reminded them.

"Lets try this again. Working together like Batman said. We may fight alone but we will probably double team at some point." Raven said.

"Alright I'm game." Jinx interjected. Terra nodded her head. "Lets do it."

"John start the program A15. Now everybody watch each others back." Batman ordered as the training facilities holographic generators kicked in changing their surroundings to a forest.

A buzzer sounded and immediately bunch of Zeta bots jumped out and began to attack them.

"Jinx! Cover Cyborg. Terra, Beast Boy, Raven go left. Starfire your with me. Will take them on the right." Batman yelled.

Cyborg charged ahead for a full frontal assault. Jinx flipped again and again avoiding being hit. She let loose a handful of hexes.

Terra flew on her rock above the attack. Focusing hard she chucked a boulder at the left flank. "Beast Boy! Raven! Now their vulnerable."

Beast Boy changed into a rhino and took down five robots. Raven waved her hands and chanted. Using her powers she took care of the rest.

Starfire fired starbolts from both her eyes and hands taking out a handful of robots. Glancing behind her she saw Batman was surrounded.

Without hesitation she flew over and rammed into the Zetas. Picking up one she threw it hard destroying the rest.

"That wasn't so hard. Oww!" Starfire cried out in pain. Lasers were being fired and she got one in the back.

"Get down and stay down." Batman whispered to her as he shoved her to the earth. Launching a cable he swung around knocking the lasers out.

Terra was still in the air watching the battle. Her eyes were on BB. Suddenly a bunch of spikes popped up. Using her powers she buried them. "Thanks Terra."

Jinx and Cy were back into a corner. A hideous alien monster was about to eat them. "Get away from us you disgusting monster!" Jinx shouted. Firing a hex along with Cyborg's sonic cannon blast they blew the creature to smithereens.

Suddenly they all heard a beep. The holograms disappeared and the room returned too normal. "Not bad. You all did an excellent job. Take a half hour break." John told them over the P.A. system.

The Titans left heading for the cafeteria. All except for Starfire who headed towards the observation deck. Looking out the window she gazed down at Earth. She sighed heavily and clutched her crystal for comfort. Her eyes were full of tears. She looked down at her hand. On her ring finger was Robin's engagement ring.

"Oh Robin I fear for you. Why must Slade always interfere with our happiness? How dare he have a mate. Evil being who no nothing of love shouldn't be happy." Starfire cried.

"Starfire?" Raven asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Friend Raven, may I ask a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Starfire asked turning to face Raven who nodded.

"Your father is a evil demon. Did he love your mother? I only ask because of what we witnessed with Slade and his wife." Starfire asked

Removing her hood Rave looked at the Earth then at Starfire. "As you know my home is Azerath. Another plane that exist along side this one. Things are different there. No Star my father didn't love my mother, but that doesn't mean evil can't love. Demons love power and destruction. Slade seems to genuine love that woman. I know you only ask because you love Robin so much."

"Star I know you're worried, but we mustn't give up hope. We are Crystal Carriers and we have powerful allies. I'm sure that we will win." Raven told her friend. Starfire only sighed and looked back at the Earth.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Jinx was talking to Cyborg. "After you and I last met it got me thinking. I mean the HIVE is a great school and all but I wanted to be free and with you." Jinx told him sipping her smoothie.

"So you just left? I'm impressed. But why still be a criminal? You could've come to Titans Tower" Cy told her

She smiled and laughed. "Me? At the Tower and not in trouble? Give me a break. I'm happy to be helping you but I don't know about forever."

"I really miss you. Stay please." Cyborg confessed. He placed his hand on hers to emphasis his point.

Beast Boy glanced at Terra. She was eating like the first time they met. BB was confused. He had loved Terra, but now he was involved with Raven How was he going to tell her?

"I still can't believe Slade survived my attack. It's impossible. Still I'm alive after being turned to stone so anything is possible." Terra said through a full mouth.

"Terra, how are you feeling? I mean it's been awhile." Beast Boy asked her nervously.

"I'm fine BB. So after we kick Slade's butt and save Robin do you want to go out?"

"Terra I.." Beast Boy never finished his sentence. Batman came in telling them break was over.

"John has developed some new individual programs for us to try out. Terra your first because you've been out of commission." The Dark Knight informed her.

"Alright. Come on Beast Boy. We can talk later." Terra said as she ran to the holographic chamber.

The Dark Knight glanced at the changeling. He seemed depressed. "Don't worry so much. I know it's hard, but she'll understand if you tell her," he said kindly.

Glancing up he smiled and replied, "I hope your right."


	6. Training Robin

Chapter 6 Training Robin

"You may get up now. You might want to take it easy for a while. The brainwashing formula works by using your own memories against you and the strain can be quite painful." Julian explained to him as she cleaned up the lab.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why use this halo anyways? I mean you could order me not to runaway." Robin asked sitting up.

Smiling Julian used her PK to open a cabinet behind her. Out of the cabinet flew book that came to rest in her hands. She handed to him. "Read it. Its my favorite book."

Robin looked down at the book. It was called "Ella Enchanted." Reading the summery he understood. He may have to be obedient like Ella but he could find loopholes to get around their commands. "Perhaps I will later."

"I know you're angry at me and Slade, but cheer up. We have two whole weeks together. You might just enjoy yourself." Julian told him

"When pigs fly. So I heard about the Challenge. Do I have to train or am I just suppose to sit around here?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh you'll be training alright. But what Slade teaches you will be far different that what _I_ will teach you. Follow me now. Brutus come." Julian ordered marching out of the room with Robin following relecuntly behind her.

Robin kept trying to resist the commands he was given but it was no good. The serum in his mind forced him to obey. He followed Julian down the hall until they reached a gold door. "Brutus will be your responsibility from now on. I named him after my favorite character in they play "Julius Caesar." Think of him as one of your training exercises. I want to see how well you can take care of him. I will be teaching you culture. It's important to train your mind and body. I'm telling you this now because Brutus loves to interfere with our first exercise."

Opening the door Robin entered a dance studio. Immediately Brutus began yapping. "Brutus stop that this instant. Heel!" Robin command. Brutus stop yapping and walked over to him.

"As you can see a dog is the perfect way to test you. Now I want you to change into these clothes. Were going to practice three types of dance. Ballet, ballroom, and modern." Julian told him

Robin's eyes went wide. Dancing? No way in Hell was he going to dance.

"Oh you'll dance or I will have one of our robot servants cut your hair." Julian said catching his train of thoughts.

Clutching his hair he in panic decide to sacrifice dignity to keep his look. "I'll change." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Ten minutes later he came out of the dressing room. He was dressed in a white shirt, black tights, and ballet slippers. Julian had changed into a pink leotard, white leggings and pink ballet shoes. "I feel stupid." He muttered

Julian glared at him Using TK she move him over to the bar. "Dance is not stupid my child. It is one of the oldest forms of expression. In the Check Republic I took dance from age four through high school. You will soon be an expert at this. Your memory is so vastly improved you only need to do something once to be an expert." Julian told him assuming first position.

For the next hour Robin was drilled in ballet. He quickly got the hang of it. It was sort of like martial arts. He couldn't believe he was enjoying himself. Brutus kept getting in the way but he soon stopped that.

After dance he spent half an hour learning to play piano. He wasn't that good at first. "Relax and don't pound the keys. Close your eyes and feel the music." Julian instructed as she played Beethoven 5th in g minor. He was impressed.

The next half hour was spent in the drawing room painting. "Why do I need to know how to paint?" Robin asked confused. This was the weirdest training.

Julian smiled at him. Putting down her brushes she glanced at her family portrait. "A leader must be a master of many skills. Each day I will teach you different skills. Come we have one more thing to do before lunch."

He followed her outside. The minute he was out of the mansion he took like a shot. Julian only watched amused.

Robin hit the force field head on. He screamed his head off as 10000 volts went through his body. His crystal reacted by forming a counter force field to shield him. He crumbled to the ground in pain.

"I warned you about the force field but apparently you didn't listen to me. Your crystal and enhancements should be healing you. Now if your done acting like an idiot we have an appointment to keep." Julian told him. She helped him up.

They reached the stables five minuets later. "I hope you like riding. Today will just be in the ring but tomorrow we'll go riding."

Robin glanced up at the horse Julian had selected. It was a large black stallion. He was extremely nervous. He had never ridden in his life.

"Don't be afraid. Horses can smell emotions. This guy here is named Black Beauty. Here let me help you." Julian kindly said.

"I don't need your help. Leave me alone." Robin growled.

Julian glared at him. Her eyes glowed yellow as the halo went white. Immediately a flash of pain went through Robin's brain. "Stop. Please I beg you." Robin whimpered collapsing to the floor.

"Don't make me do that again. I could fry your brain. Now lets continue with your lessons. Hop on." She ordered.

Julian was very patient for the next hour. She taught Robin the basics of horseback riding. Robin hated to admit it, but she would make a great mom.

After riding lesson it was lunch. Julian and Slade forced him to put on a suit. He felt so ridiculous. Lunch was part of training to. Slade was teaching him manners.

After lunch he was given half an hour free time. After receiving another dosage of medication he went exploring with Brutus.

HE eventually found the game room. He hooked himself up with the VR technology. He got so into Alien Blasters he was shocked when someone shut it down.

"I'm pleased that you enjoy the game system but its time for you to continue your training." Slade informed him

"Back off. I'm not going to listen to you." Robin said.

"When will you learn my little protégé that I can do anything I want? We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I believe you would want to avoid the hard way." Slade said cunningly.

Gritting his teeth he got up. "Fine I'll obey, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Slade nodded in understanding. "Brutus go find Julian. Robin follow me."

Robin relecuntently followed his captive to a classroom. It looked like any normal high school room "I don't get it." Robin said confused

"While your mother is teaching you culture I'll be teaching you academics and fighting. I want you to be well rounded." Slade said.

"She is not my mother anymore than you're my father. We are not related at all!" Robin shouted. He paid dearly for his outburst. The halo sent a massive wave of pain through him.

"You better learn to control your temper. Also watch your tongue. I will punish you as nessacery. Now lets get down to business." Slade told him

For the next three hours Robin was in the weirdest school. He studied American government, psychology, American Lit, and U.S. History. He also was drilled in Biology, Advance Math, Computers, Foreign Language and Business and Economics. This was worse than Batman's training sessions!

Finally it was over. Robin was exhausted. Slade had even assigned him homework!

"I hope you enjoyed your lessons so far. While your culture lessons will change day-to-day your studies with me will not. Now time to teach you how to fight. Are you ready." Slade asked

"You bet I am. So where's the dojo?" Robin demanded.

Slade laughed so hard Robin thought he was going to have a heart attack. "That was amusing. No were not fighting like that right now. Come let me show you my favorite sport."

Ten minutes later Robin was in a fierce fencing match with Slade. Robin had fenced a little, but Slade was a master. "Good very good. Press you advantage."

Robin lunged forward but Slade parried with his foil. "Touché! I win. I must say that was an excellent workout son. Now we shall go to the dojo. First put your equipment away." Slade instructed him.

Once in the dojo Robin began to practice with a range of weapons. He already had mastered the bo staff now he was learning to manage katanas, sais, numchucks, whips, knifes, and throwing stars. Slade turned out to be a master at each.

"Can we take a break please? I'm wiped." Robin asked tiredly about an hour later. Slade nodded and tossed him a towel.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" Slade wondered outloud.

"I have to admit I'm learning a lot. I'm having fun but I want to go home." Robin told him

"I'm sure you'll feel differently after a few days. We have offered you the chance of lifetime. You should take it."

"I am an agent of good. Not one of evil. I believe that my friends will win. Once they have you can't touch me ever again." Robin spat out.

"We shall see. Evil has been around a lot longer than good. Once we have won you shall be evil. Trust me it will be sooner than later and you _will_ like it." Slade spoke to him.

They continued the lessons until dinnertime. They had spaghetti. After dinner it was family time. They went to the library and started a fire. They took turns reading from "The Swiss Family Robison." After six chapters Robin was told to do his homework.

It took him about two hours to finish his homework. After that he watched some TV and went online. He discovered he could get mail but not send it.

Finally it was time for bed. After a nice hot shower he crawled into bed. Right before he fell asleep there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Julian entered the room. "I just came to say goodnight and give you another injection. Please hold out your arm."

Robin let her inject him with the formula and give him his meds for his mental disorder. She then gave him a nightlight and hugged and kissed him goodnight. "Sweet dreams. I love you." She whispered as she tucked him in.

Robin was already drifting off to sleep. But Julian heard him mumble a reply. "I love you too... Mom."


	7. Information

Chapter 7 Information

One week had passed. The Titans and their allies had been training hard. They had learned to work as a team.

The League members had also been busy. Wonder Women had memorized all 300 rules. G.L. had made up more training exercise then he had in a month. Flash was sick of babysitting. Lastly Johnn and Superman had gathered all the info and were ready to present.

"We have gather as much data as possible on the two. We are now ready to discuss it." Johnn said to the group.

Everyone was seated in the conference room. They were all anxious to hear what had been discovered.

"We know that Slade met Julian in the Czech Republic twelve years ago. He brought her to the US to work for his company. Four years later they were engaged. Julian was captured after illegal genetic splicing and research. She has spent the last 8 years in Gotham maximum prison serving a life sentence." Batman said reading the background info.

"We know all that. We want some new information." Starfire demanded.

"Starfire calm down. Every little bit helps." Raven said.

"Yeah Starfire cheer up. Things will work out." Terra added

"We did discover some interesting stuff." Superman said. Everyone looked at him expectedly.

"She has family still in the Czech Republic. Her parents and brother. They haven't spoken to her in ten years. They did tell us she loves culture. She has won several awards in dance, music, and riding. She has a masters in genetics, psychology, and medicine." Johnn said. "Also we've discovered she experimented on herself. She is now a Meda Human. Her powers include telepathy, TK, and PK.

"Why wasn't that on her rap sheet?" Flash asked.

"She didn't display her powers until her escape." Bats said.

"We talked to the guard assigned to her. She told us she was obsessed with Robin and Slade. She colleted clippings about the two. We also found this in her cell." Superman said. He held out a purple compact.

"A compact? What so special about that? She had make up." Jinx said confused

"This was sent to her by her brother supposedly. Turns out this is a mini computer/communicator. She called it a compowder. It's got a lot of nifty powers." Superman explained.

"Were you able to break into it?" Green Lantern asked

"Yeah watch the screen. These files are all about Robin. His entire life is on this. The others are communiqués with Slade or projects she was working on." Johnn explained.

"Anything on what their plan is?" Wonder Women asked. Superman shook his head.

"We found several gadgets and gifts hidden in the cell but nothing else." Superman said.

"Slade is another story. He's erased all traces of his former life and he owns several dummy corporations over the years to maintain his wealth. But his never been caught." Batman said.

"Anything else? No? What about the other opponents?" Flash asked

"We've given you all the information we have on them. But Slade and Julian could have altered them. It that's allowed." Terra said glaring at Wonder Women.

"To some degree it's allowed. Mostly they can increase their powers but not change them completely. Crystal carriers also can't use the full power of their crystals. Only healing and force fields. Skill, talent, and luck are your greatest allies."

"Well if Brother Blood has his way he'll find his way around the rules to help the bad guys cheat. Because lets face aside from me most of them are complete idiots." Jinx warned.

"I bet he'll use Slade's nano tech to transfer information and skill using his power into them." Terra said darkly

Batman glanced at the kids. They seemed so down. "Have you found were their keeping him? Have any of them attack Jump City?"

"According to our team down there no. Aside from some of the Titans weirder guys alls been quite. I have looked everywhere but I can't find him." Superman said in defeat.

"Why are we sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves? Look why don't we contact Titans East and see what they know?" Beast Boy suggested

Everyone stared at him. "You know for once you might have a good idea. I'll contact Speedy and see what he can dig up." Raven said leaving.

"Titans East? I don't know what it is but it sounds cool. Great idea BB!" Terra exclaimed hugging him.

"Uh, thanks Terra. Come on let's get back to training." Beast Boy said backing out.

"What did I do wrong?" Terra asked confused.

Jinx walked over to her and whispered something. Terra's eyes went wide with understanding.

As the group got back to work Starfire turned and looked down at Earth. Somewhere down there was her love. Fingering her ring she sighed. "I'll get you back somehow. That's a promise."

Robin meanwhile was just getting up. The halo had been removed from his head. He changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and started heading down to breakfast with his dog.

"Bonjor Mother. Konichewa Father. How are you today?" Robin asked sitting down to breakfast.

"Were fine son. Thank you for asking. After breakfast its time for your meds and then lessons." Julian said kindly.

"More lessons? Mom why do I need it? I'm the best kid there is." Robin complained feeding his bacon to Brutus.

"Your mother and I are merely concerned Robin. Those nasty Titans and their friends are coming in one week for the Challenge. We must be ready for them." Slade explained

"I'm not concerned. The improvements you are doing on our champions will defiantly help. My only concern is that those wretched Titans will try to attack my mind again." Robin replied angrily.

"Don't worry my dear. Those dreams you've been having will soon be a thing of the past. Come its time for your meds." Julian reminded him.

Robin got injected with the brainwashing formula again. Every time this happened he lost more of himself. Julian was already finished with records, pictures, and videos, everything to show Robin was her child.

Robin spent the morning studying different types of religion. Next he read outloud some of the greatest work of poetry. Played a game of croquet with her then learned how to cook.

His free hour was spent half in the trophy room polishing his. The other half in the billiards room practicing pool. He ignored the voice in his head saying this was wrong.

Studies were intense. Slade was a strict but fair teacher. He demanded the best. Robin's fighting skills had improved dramatically. He was a soldier.

Just before Robin retired for the night he looked out the window towards the sky. A corner of his mind insisted he belonged out there with someone by his side. He shook the feeling off and went to bed.


	8. Fighting

Chapter Eight Fighting

The Watchtower was silent. It was only a few short hours till the Challenge would begin. Right now everyone was sleeping.

Each champions dream was haunted by nightmarish images. Everyone involved was scared not only for Robin, but for themselves as well.

The rewards if they won where great. If they won Robin would be free. He couldn't ever be touched by evil again. He would become a key in the timeline to a new era of peace and goodness.

But if they lost the results would be disastrous. Not only would they lose Robin and he would become evil, but also he would become a key to an era of destruction and evil. Plus they lose their crystals and the protection of Star the Spirit of Justice. Without the crystals the world would be unprotected. They drew much of their power from their crystals and relied on them heavily for help.

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed. Clutching her blanket tightly she screamed in her sleep. In her dream she saw Robin dead and Slade and Julian were laughing at her. "NO!"

"Starfire wake up!" Raven said shaking her awake. Starfire sat up quickly and looked around. Jinx, Terra, and Raven were sitting on her bed beside her.

"Friends I'm sorry if I woke you." Starfire said guilty.

"Its okay Starfire. We couldn't sleep anyways." Terra told her.

"Don't worry so much. I know I'm a former bad girl, but if Cyborg could turn me good we can rescue Robin." Jinx said softly patting her on the back.

"Don't give up hope Star. Even if we don't have the Spirit of Justice backing us up we can still beat Slade. We've done it before." Raven said

"Thank you friends for your concern. Come I'll go prepare breakfast." Starfire said getting out of bed.

"I'll help you." Jinx added

Raven got up from the bed pulling her cloak tightly around her. "That was a nice thing you did for her. Maybe you're not as creepy as I thought." Terra said to her.

"Thanks Terra. You know for the longest time I couldn't forgive you. But after these last couple of weeks I be proud to call you my friend." Raven said to Terra hugging her. Terra returned the hug not noticing her crystal changing from red to blue.

Meanwhile Batman was trying not to be so dark for a while. Cyborg and Beast Boy needed him. "Don't worry. I know we will win. No one can beat us." He told the two heroes'

"Please would all champions report to the cafeteria for breakfast." Starfire said her voice coming over the P.A. system.

The two teams sat down at the table and looked at the food. Star had made Pudding of Sadness, splutnicks, glorp, and for beverage French mustard. "Please eat."

"Uh, Starfire not to insult your cooking but this doesn't look edible." Terra said cautiously.

"Yeah the HIVE served better food than this." Jinx complained.

"Enough guys. Come on we have to eat something." Cyborg told them.

The teams managed to swallow their breakfast. Let's face it what they were about to do was way worse than Star's cooking.

After breakfast they spent the morning going over their strategy. Johnn would be in the infirmary while Superman, Flash, and G.L. monitored the fight. If anyone cheated they inform Wonder Women.

"Okay does everyone know their job?" Batman asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Guys, listen up. We've just received a transmission from an unknown source. It's an invite to tour the place where Robin's been staying one hour before the Challenge. Everyone ready?" Superman asked

Everyone looked at one another. Determination was in their eyes. Nodding their heads they stepped into the transporter units and signaled their ready. "Titans go!"

They arrived right outside the main doors. "John can you hear me?" Wonder Women asked.

"Loud and clear Diana. I'll keep a lock on you guys." Green Lantern informed them.

They went inside and started to explore the place. What they found shocked them. The entire mansion was full of things that should that Robin, Julian, and Slade were a family. There were family photo albums and home videos in the TV room and adoption records in the study. All this disgusted them.

"Slade and Julian really have gone all out to convince Robin they're his parents." Batman said angrily glaring at the family portrait that hung in the main hall.

"Do you think its possible for them to even love him?" Starfire asked. Everyone just shrugged unsure what to think. This wasn't what they expected. It looked like Robin had been well cared for but where was he?

Suddenly the floor dropped out from under them. They all went screaming down a tunnel landing in a holo chamber. Instantly two Sladebots grabbed Diana and strapped her to a chair in an observation deck. Sitting calmly next to her was Brother Blood.

"Welcome champions. I hope you enjoyed your visit to my country estate." Slade said stepping out of the shadows. His team joined him. Something was different about them but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Hey Jinx! Looks like you joined the geek patrol. How lame." Gizmo taunted.

"Yeah. Especially since you dumped us for a hunk of junk." Mammoth added laughing.

Jinx's face flashed with fury. "For your information lame brains Cyborg isn't a hunk of junk. He's the sweetest guy ever. You know what else? I love him and I want to be good!" Her crystal changed to blue. They entire team was now good.

"Shall we begin? Everyone knows the rules. The chamber will divide you up for one on one battle. The last two champions from each side will battle till there are only two people left. They will face off in a match to the death or surrender. The winner will get to face Robin." Brother Blood explained to all.

"Where's Robin?" Raven demanded.

For an answer a platform rose up from the ground. In a chair sat Robin. Before they could get closer a glass cylinder encased him. No one would get close to him until after the Challenge.

"Release your crystal energy. The combined power of the crystals will be given to the winner and used to decide the fate of Robin." Wonder Women instructed as every Crystal Carrier released their energy. Now the Challenge could begin.

The chamber lit up projecting an octagon arena that divided everyone up. The battle was about to begin.

The opponents were as followed: Cyborg vs. Gizmo, BB vs. Mammoth, Raven vs. Plasmius, Starfire vs. Julian, Jinx vs. Overload, Terra vs. Cinderblock, and Batman vs. Slade.

When the bell tolls you may begin. Ring!" Brother Blood said.

"Ready to lose robo wimp?" Gizmo asked.

"Shut your mouth pipsqueak." Cyborg said firing his improved sonic cannon. Gizmo flew out of the way creating holograms of himself. He started to fire electro disks at him. "You can't beat me snot face."

Cyborg used his eye to find the real Gizmo and took him down. "You done yet smart mouth?" Gizmo eyes flashed red and suddenly Cyborg was on the ground in pain. His systems were on fire. "You lose wimp." Cyborg was defeated but Gizmo was disqualified for using a virus.

BB had morphed into a gorilla and was fighting in hand-to-hand combat. "You won't win you wimp. I'm stronger than you." Mammoth growled. A collar around his neck glowed red giving him extra strength to beat BB but again he was disqualified.

"Can't your students fight fair?" Wonder Women demanded to Brother Blood. He only shrugged and smiled at her.

Raven had her hands full. The ooze monster squirted goose from his eyes at her. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted sending it back at him. Plasmius glowed red then got Raven trapped in his muck. Raven was defeated.

"Diana! They're cheating! Brother Blood is helping them." Superman yelled over the link.

"Got it. You are busted pal." Wonder Women said lassoing him up and tossing him into Plasmius. She watched as they disappeared off to jail.

Meanwhile Starfire and Julian battled. Starfire's eye beams kept being diverted by Julian's TK. "I won't let you take my son from me!" Julian yelled telepathically to her.

"Robin isn't your son!" Starfire yelled sending a massive wave of starbolts at her. Julian tried to use her PK to chuck a piece of the wall at her but failed. She lost the round.

"Overload will destroy you!" Overload shouted at Jinx as he sent electric charges at her. She flipped out of the way using the crystal to heal the burn on her hand.

"Your nothing but an annoying pest. I call this attack pattern Omega." Jinx yelled. Jumping up she kicked off the walls flipping over him while sending a huge hex at him. Sticking her dismount she turned to face him. "Your luck just ran out." As Overload fell defeated.

Terra was having trouble-beating Cinderblock. He seemed immune to her powers. "Why won't you go down?" she wailed. Cinderblock merely laughed flinging her across the chamber. He tried to squash her but her crystal created a force field. When it became too much she passed out listening to Cinderblock cheer.

The fight between Batman and Slade was intense. The two were both angry at one another.

"You are going down once and for all." Batman threatened throwing a batarang at Slade's head. He narrowly avoided it.

"You are a fool. All I've done is try to make Robin realize his full potential. You're the one who held him back." Slade taunted. It worked because Batman attacked in blind anger and lost.

Round two started immediately. The chamber changed to downtown Jump City. Up in the stands the Titans and Julian cheered on their friends.

"You take Cinderblock I'll get Slade!" Ordered Jinx. Nodding her head Starfire went after her target.

"I hope you remember I'm stronger than I look." Starfire yelled ramming into Cinderblock. Picking him up she whirled him around and sent him flying. Panting hard she turned to help Jinx.

Jinx cartwheeled around Slade. Moving in for the kill she prepared a huge hex. "Your finished."

"I think not." Slade said calmly as he tripped her up. She went sprawling across the floor. Picking her up by her pigtails he attacked an electro disk to her back. "Your done Jinx." Slade whispered as she screamed in pain. "Jinx no!" Star cried out.

"Now its your turn princess." Slade said turning to her. He beckoned her to come closer.

"You have hurt _my_ Robin for the last time. For what you've done I will show no mercy." Starfire said eyes blazing. "Lets get this party started."

Both hit each fast and hard. Blow after blow was thrown. Starfire tossed huge starbolts, which he countered with by hitting her in the stomach.

From the stands the Titans screamed for Starfire to keep fighting. Julian inspired Slade to fight on. The truth was without the full power of her crystal Starfire was done for.

"I will enjoy getting rid of you. Robin is mine!" Slade yelled Grapping her by her throat he began to chock the life out of her. Starfire began to glow green all over. No way would she let him win. "NO!" Slade soared through the air landing unconscious on the floor.

Panting hard Starfire got up. "I won." She whispered to herself. She raced over to the platform to free Robin. "Robin!" She cried.

Just as she reached the platform a knife sent her back. "Huh Robin?" Starfire asked shocked. She took an involuntary step backwards taking in Robin.

Robin wore a red leather outfit like Julian's with an S on it. He had a black cape that was lined with red. He also had a scabbard attached to his utility belt. "I shall take great pleasure in destroying the Titans leader." Robin said coldly. The chamber changed to the Towers main room.

"The Titans leader? I'm not the Teen Titans leader you are Robin." Starfire told him confused. Why was her betroved acting so weird?

"Liar. I know you are the Titans leader. Only you could be the winner. Now lets fight shall we?" He said using a whip to trip her before putting it away.

"No Robin I don't wish to fight you." Starfire said scared as he threw another knife at her. This one barely missed. "Should off thought of that before you tried to kidnap me from my parents."

"_They are not your parents Robin." Starfire screamed at him._

"You are trying to confuse me again. I won't fall for your tricks again. Take that!" Robin shouted throwing his last knife at her.

"Starfire you have to fight back!" Cyborg yelled at her.

"I can't do that. I love him." Starfire shouted up to him.

"You have no choice." Raven replied.

"Do what you must." BB added.

"If you love him you will fight him." Terra called down

Starfire flew towards the ceiling while Robin chucked throwing stars at her. They cut her in several places. Using his agility and strength her brought her down.

"Ready to give up yet? No? Then take this." Going into a perfect pioret Robin kicked her across the room. "Ballet, the dance for fighting."

Starfire looked at him noticing her crystal now was black. That symbolized he was evil. If she lost he would be evil forever and evil would reign. "Never, I can't lose." She thought hurling starbolts at him.

She missed he slashed her with his sword. "There has to be a way to defeat him." She thought crazily.

Robin was bringing the sword down for the final blow when she hit him with the full force of her eye beams. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. "Please let this work. Robin they may have your mind but your heart belongs to me." She thought.

Starfire kneeled in front of Robin as he got up to continue his attack. She showed him the ring. "Listen to me Robin. Don't destroy this ring. It represents our friendship as Titans and the love we have shared. Please don't you remember?"

Robin lowered his sword clutching his head. "I'm confused. All these images in my head they don't make sense. I don't know what or who to trust."

"If you can't trust your mind then trust your heart. It will never lie to you. Put the ring on and all will be clear. You have to believe me." Starfire pleaded.

Robin took the ring and put it on his finger. Suddenly a yellow glow spread through his body. Dark Robin and Annie were freed in his mind while the mind control serum was wiped out. The brainwashing disappeared as his crystal turned from black to blue.

He collapsed into Starfire's outstretched arms. "Robin!"

"Starfire it's me again. I'm back to normal." He whispered to her.

"I'm so glad my love." She whispered back hugging him tightly.

Glancing over Stars shoulder Robin's eyes went wide in anger. "You!" he shouted as Slade got up. "You've hurt me for the last time. I'm going to destroy you once and for all. Phoenix Flames!"


	9. Redemption

Chapter Nine Redemption.

Robin spread his wings and flew at Slade head on. Slade tried to run away but Robin stopped him by using his talons and claws. He began to slash at him repeatedly.

"You are going down once and for all! Even if I have to tear you limb from limb." Robin growled.

Slade punched and kicked at Robin, but nothing worked. His armor was too strong. Plus there was the fact he was immortal. "You never knew about this little power up did you?" Robin commented nastily.

Robin used his enhance strength to crush Slade tightly in his grip. He felt the bones breaking and ligaments snapping. Slade managed to wiggle and began to fight back blow for blow.

"Is it just me or is Robin fighting back more aggressively than usual?" BB asked the group.

"Yeah he is. He looks like he's ready to kill." Cyborg commented.

"Robin isn't a killer." Raven said

"He's mad enough" Terra said while Jinx nodded in agreement.

"This has to stop now before someone dies." Batman said.

"I agree with you." Wonder Women said.

"Ms. Starfire you have to stop them!" Julian yelled out in panic

"I can't do that. The Challenge has gone into sudden death."

Robin launched himself into a flurry of karate moves. Slade couldn't defend himself from all of them. Using TK Robin lifted him into the air and held him there while he hurled fireballs at him. Slade yelled in agony.

Robin dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Slade glanced up at him whispering painfully "Don't." His one eye widened in horror as Robin created a humongous fireball. The pain became too intense and he passed out.

"Since I was little you've hurt me. Abused, tortured, and nearly drove me insane. This is your time to die. Say good-bye." Phoenix Robin said preparing to throw the massive fireball.

"Stop!" shouted a voice in his head. Suddenly Robin was in a white room with Dark Robin and Annie. The two personalities came closer to him. All together they formed a triangle.

"What do you guys want? I'm about to get rid of our nemeses and you stop me." Robin asked annoyed.

"What do you think your doing? You're a superhero for God's sake! You protect the innocent not punish the guilty." Annie demanded angrily.

"He has to pay for what he's done to me. To _us. _Can't you see that? I'm doing this so we can all have peace of mind." Robin told them questionably.

"Who made you Slade's judge, jury, and executioner? You're not a killer Robin. Please don't become one. Don't cross a line you can't cross back from. This is just like Red X." Dark Robin pleaded.

"This is entirely different from Red X. The line is clearly drawn here. I can see that why can't you?" Robin demanded.

"No you can't. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Dark Robin told him. He couldn't understand how his light side could be acting so cold hearted.

"I don't believe you two. I thought you would support me in this. I guess I have to destroy him myself." Robin said angrily turning to leave.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Annie pleaded. Her eyes were full of tears. She was practically begging him to stop with this insane Crusade.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't do this." Robin said eyes full of anger

"Because if you do you're the same as he is. Is that what your really want?" Dark Robin asked him.

Robin shook his head. His eyes filled with tears as he began to cry. He fell to his knees. "No I don't want to become him. What's wrong with me? What kind of monster have I become?" Robin asked

"Your not a monster." Annie told him gently.

"Life it's just so hard." Robin told her softly.

"We know. In our world there's lots of ups and downs. Pleasures and pains. But we learn to accept the bad with the good. Without the bad times we wouldn't appreciate the good times. Life is precious and you should cherish every living moment. Never think death is an answer." Annie told him.

"You've learned so many lessons as you walked your path in life. Your destiny has almost reached a turning point. You have to see it to the end no matter what. Come on get up. Remember when Star gave you those visions? They helped you realize the truth about a lot of things. You have to realize that." Dark Robin told him.

"Life lessons. Yeah right. I mean what lessons in life have I learned?" Robin asked dejectedly.

"You have learned acceptance. You learned that when you accepted me as part of you. In life accepting bad things as well as good things is very important." Dark Robin told him.

"You have learned forgiveness. You learned that when you forgave me from hiding your repressed memories. In life learning to forgive someone is very important because you can move with your life." Annie spoke to him gently.

"Now you must look inside yourself and find the final thing you need to learn. If you realize what it is then you have reached your final destiny." Dark Robin said.

"So please look deep inside your heart and tell me what you have learned from this time and incident." Annie asked

Robin closed his eyes and thought hard. He let the memories fly through his mind. He listened to his heart and let it guide him. The morals and rules of life echoed in his mind. Opening his eyes he knew what he had learned and what needed to be done.

"Now I need to learned redemption. I have to redeem myself in my own eyes. And I also have to redeem Slade. _That's_ the way to a new era of peace. Thanks guys I have to go now. I have to make things right." Robin said smiling and disappearing.

Everyone was watching Robin. He looked like he was in a trance. They had all left the observation deck and were now on the floor 2ft away from him. What was going on with him?

"Power down. Julian get over here quick I need your help Slade's hurt bad." Robin said kneeling down next to the fallen villain. He began to examine him.

Julian raced over to her husband and used some of the medical tools she had on her to check him over. What she found was not good. "Its bad. He has major internal damage and massive blood loss. He needs surgery and a transfusion now or he's going to die."

"Good. Its about time someone got rid of the jerk." Terra said. Jinx nodded in agreement.

"Girls that's wrong. Don't even think that. Your good now remember?" Cyborg told them.

"Can you perform in your lab?" Robin asked. Julian shook her head. "I don't have the right equipment."

"You can use our surgical lab in the Watchtower. Come on lets go." Wonder Women said quickly.

"You don't understand. I've been Slade's doctor for eleven years. He has a specific blood type protein mix. It only runs in certain families. O blood will only help for a while. He needs a match and we don't have time to look for a match." Julian said quickly. She was crying.

"Wait Julian when you gave me my enhancements you gave me Slade's blood. You said he was compatible to me. Couldn't I give him mine?" Robin asked urgently.

"Yes! The reverse should be true. Not to mention you're in perfect health." Julian said nodding happily.

"Dude are you feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin as if he had grown another head.

Starfire looked at him confused. Robin would give his blood to save his worst enemy? He truly was a hero.

"Robin man are you sure?" Cyborg asked

"Yes Robin are you absolutely sure about this?" Batman asked

"Never been more sure in my life. I won't be responsible for Slade's death. I am not a killer." Robin said quietly. Above them the crystal energy glowed and zoomed into his crystal and it began to pulsate. Robin had won the Challenge so he would be the one to decide how to use the energy.

"Green Lantern beam us up." Raven said as the group disappeared in a shower of lights.


	10. Related

Chapter 10 Relations

The Titans and the members of the Justice League were waiting outside of the surgical room. Some of them were pacing others were looking out the windows. Only Starfire sat still looking for a sign that the procedure was over. They had been in there for _5 hours_ already.

"I hope that Robin is okay." Beast Boy said anxiously.

"I'm sure that your friend is okay." Flash said reassuringly. He couldn't stop running around.

"Man how much longer is it going to be?" Cyborg wondered

"Have some patients. Rome wasn't built in a day you know." Jinx told him.

"It's just taking so long." Terra complained

Everyone looked up as Julian and Johnn came out of the surgical room throwing away their scrubs. They looked exhausted. "I never want to go through that again." Julian said weakly. Everyone looked up at them expectantly.

"Well how did it go?" Batman demanded. He glared at them through his cowl.

"Both Robin and Slade are doing fine. We had some close calls and had to temporally paralyze Slade to stop the pressure on his nervous system but he should walk again. Although he will probably have a limp from now on. Robin is in his room resting." Johnn told them.

"That's a relief." Wonder Women said.

"Great, now you and Slade can serve your time in prison after he recovers." Raven said.

"Hold on one minuet I am not going back to prison. Do you realize how bad it was for me there?" Julian said hostile

"Do you think we care? You have to pay for your crimes." Superman told her crossing his arms.

"Is it crime for trying to improve the human race? Its not my fault my country was to ignorant to believe that a women scientist could accomplish anything and that my research was called illegal in this country." Julian replied

"Doesn't matter lady. You are going back now." Green Lantern told readying his power ring on her.

"Wait a moment. There's something you have to know first." Julian said hurriedly.

"What could it possibly be? After everything you've done. Kidnapping, torture, and escaping from prison you don't think you should be punished by being sent back." Starfire demanded.

Julian sighed outloud. "I didn't kidnap Robin and I can prove it. I ran a routine blood before doing the transfusion to screen out any disease and problems and I discovered something. I had to check the DNA to see why the two were compatible and I discovered that the chromosomes of Slade and Robin match. You all realize what that means."

" Uh I'm not a science geek so could you fill me in?" Beast Boy said stupidly.

"Yeah what are you getting at?" Jinx asked.

" I did the test four times and had Johnn check my results and they don't lie. Robin and Slade are related. That's why they're compatible to one another. I checked Robin's family history. His mother had an older half brother. They shared the same father but had different mothers. Slade is Robin's Uncle and I'm his Aunt so technically I didn't kidnap my nephew." Julian explained showing the medical proof.

Looking it over everyone was shocked. Robin the Boy Wonder was related to Slade his arch nemeses? No way! They were all stunned and in disbelief. But the test didn't lie. How was Robin going to take this?

"I already know." Robin said wheeling his wheelchair up to the group. He was back in his regular clothes with an IV strapped to him. "I guess a part of me always knew the truth to why we were so similar. I just was to afraid to admit the truth."

"Robin you should be resting." Starfire said urgently.

"I'm fine. My enhanced systems have already renewed my blood supply. I also have been thinking. I have the combined power of all the crystals in my own. I can do something with it for the greater good. Everything that's happened to me over the years has happened for a reason. I want to use the power for good do you understand?" Robin explained

"What do you have in mind?" Batman asked. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to ask.

"With Julian's and Slade's help combined we can take down a lot of organized crime. After I use the crystal energy on them of course. What do you guys say? They help us in exchange for their freedom and later maybe a pardon?" Robin asked hopefully. He really had changed.

"I'll talk to the police and governor. I'll see what we can work out." Superman said.

Robin nodded his head. These last two weeks had really changed him. But his greatest challenge still awaited him. He had to heal Slade and learn to accept him as part of his family while forgiving him.

"Jinx, Terra can I talk to you guys for a second?" Robin asked. The two girls walked over and listened to him. A few minutes later they separated. Robin and Julian left to go see Slade while Terra and Jinx grabbed their boys to talk to them.

"Beast Boy I have something to tell you." Terra began.

Beast Boy held up a hand and interrupted her. "Terra before you say anything else I have something to tell you. I know this will be hard to hear but I'm involved with.."

"Your involved with Raven I know. Jinx told me last week. I'm happy for you. You deserve her."

"Then your not angry? I know that we had something." BB said relieved and sad at the same time.

"Your still my best friend. That's what matters to me. These last two weeks have been the best of my life. Look Robin offered me a position as a member of Titans East. I've accepted and I'll be leaving tomorrow. It will be a chance for me to start over fresh. But don't worry I'll visit and maybe I'll find someone to love me." Terra said hugging him tightly.

Jinx was talking to Cyborg. "I quit the HIVE and I want to be good from now on. Robin has offered me a chance to be a Teen Titan. And guess what? I've accepted isn't that great?" Jinx asked him hopefully. Cy kissed her giving her his answer.

The rest of the group broke up and headed back to the observation deck. There was still a lot to do to clean up after all this. Starfire smiled to herself. Everything was finally getting back to normal.

Robin and Julian sat by Slade's bed in the ICU. All his armor had been removed and he was in a hospital gown. An eye patch covered his left eye. He looked completely helpless and defenceless as the machines beeped. He was no longer a threaten psychopath maniac. He was just a human being.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Julian whispered. She held his hand in hers. Crying softly she continued to whisper. "I'm sorry for what I did do you. I know see I was wrong. I should never have done what I did to you to further my research. All I've ever wanted was a child of my own and recognition for my accomplishments and I blew it big time. You may not believe this but I love Slade as much as you love Starfire."

"Don't be sad. I think it was my destiny to get these enhancements. And if it makes you feel any better you were a great mom to me. I believe you when you say you're sorry. I want to help you, but first I have to help him." Robin whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Slade woke up. He looked around and began to panic. He was confused and disoriented. "Calm down please my love. Everything is all right. You just survived major surgery and a blood transfusion. Robin gave you his blood. You're going to be okay." Julian told him

Slade motioned to the ventilator that was stuck in his mouth. He wanted it out now. "Okay if you're sure. Take a deep breath, hold it now blow hard." Julian instructed as she removed the tube. Slade gasped as he took a raspy breath. His eyes focused on Robin.

"You had massive internal injuries and lost a lot of blood. We had to operate on you. You should be okay but we had to paralyze you temporally to relieve the pressure on your nerves. Don't worry you'll be able to walk again soon." Robin told him.

"Why? Why did you save my life?" Slade croaked

"I had to I'm a hero remember? As much as I hated you I couldn't let you die. I have one question. Did you know a Mary Wilson Grayson?"

"Yes she was my sister. She had a little boy but he died a long time ago with her and her husband." Slade said sadly.

"No he didn't. He's been alive and well for a long time. I know because he's me." Robin said

Slade's eye widened. He gasped and caught his breath. "Is it true?" He asked Julian. She nodded and handed him the blood test results.

"We both have a lot of healing to do. I know there's some good in you because there's evil in me. Were to halves of the same coin as the saying goes. I've made some arrangements for you and Aunt Julian to remain free. But to get it you have to be willing to change." Robin told him

"All I ever wanted was a family. Now I find I have one and I've hurt you. How can you forgive me?" Slade asked

"Its called redemption. I have to redeem myself in my own eyes and you have to do the same. So how about it? Willing to give this family a chance?" Robin asked

Holding Julian's hand they both nodded. Robin pointed the crystal at them and said "Robin." He let the crystal energy enter them healing them and changing them from evil to good.

One month later Robin returned to the Watchtower with Starfire. A lot had happened this past months. There were wedding plans to do, training Jinx as the newest member of the Titan and learning about Terra's success at Titans East. Rumor was she had found a boyfriend.

Slade was getting released today. Julian and him were going to live in the country estate. Robin and Starfire were meeting them so they could have a picnic lunch. Slade would always have a limb from now on but it didn't matter much. He had helped bring down three organized crime families.

In his room Julian was watching amused as her husband tried to walk unassisted. He was failing miserably. He couldn't keep his balance. "Honestly Slade you heard your doctor. Him and I both agree you need a cane to walk." Julian said exasperated. She held out a long cane that looked the one from the movie Daredevil.

Slade got up from the bed again and tried to walk towards her only to fall down. He still wore his armor but had forgone the mask. "For the last time I don't need a cane." He said indigently.

"Yes you do. I'm getting tired of picking you up with my TK. So just use the cane already. It's a nice cane specially made for you. Cheer up were going home today." Julian said forcing him to take the cane.

"Yeah and Starfire and I are here to escort you home personally. Hi Aunt Julian. Uncle Slade just use the darn cane. You'll still beat me in fencing." Robin chuckled.

The group left and transported to the mansion. Brutus greeted them as they ate their picnic lunch on the lawn.

"Robin and I are getting married in two months. We both like it if you would attend. It will be held at sunset on the roof of Titans Tower. We be honored to have you there." Starfire said attentively. She was still nervous around the two even though they had changed.

"We be delighted to attend the wedding. As Robin's family we get to make a toast right?" Julian asked and Robin nodded.

"It would be a pleasure to attend my nephew's wedding. I'm a changed man and I like to prove it." Slade said.

"Wonderful. Don't forget to R.S.V.P." Robin joked.


	11. Marriage

Chapter 11 Marriage

The day had arrived! Starfire's and Robin's wedding would take place at sunset today. There was so much to do. It took all morning to set up. They had to roll out the red carpet, set up the pews, and arrange the flowers. Then the Cyborg set up the arch and got the music ready. Beast Boy got the reception set up, Jinx cooked the food, which was a mix between Earth and Tameranian, and Raven took care of all the small details. Robin and Starfire spent the morning preening themselves. Terra had arrived early with her _boyfriend Aqualad_ to help with the preparations and go over the wedding ceremony one more time. She had to use her powers to extend the roof because they ran out of room.

"This is going to be so much fun. Thanks again guys for making me a bridesmaid." Terra said happily. She twirled around showing off her brand new dress. A white gown with gold trimmings. Her hair had been permed and she wore light make up.

"Yeah, I believe I'll make an excellent groomsmen." Aqua lad said coyly. He was dressed in a dark navy tux.

"No problem you two. I'm glad you guys arrived early to help. I still can't believe an Earth girl and a Water boy hooked up." Robin said in amazement. He was dressed in the tux from "Date with Destiny."

"Terra would you hurry up. We have to go help Starfire finish getting ready." Jinx said urgently. She had gotten a complete make over. She had cut her hair short so that it framed her face and gotten rid of the bad make up so now she only wore light blush and a touch of lipstick. She wore a white gown with purple trimmings. She was going to be the flower girl.

"Do you really have to leave me alone?" the Best man Cyborg asked playfully. He had used his holographic generator to project a white tux.

"Yeah the guest will be arriving soon and we'll need help seating them." BB said anxiously. He was the ring bearer and kept jumping around. He hated the stupid tux and it was scratchy.

"I'm sure you boys will find someone to seat them. As the Maid of Honor I have to prepare the bride." Raven said. She wore a lovely white gown with blue trimmings.

"Go prepare Starfire. I'm sure will find some ushers. Go hurry up and remember I want my bride to look beautiful." Robin told them as they rushed away.

"So dude who's going to seat the guest?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"Maybe we can help. The Titans East have arrived to help you out." Speedy said appearing with Bumblebee and the twins.

"You guys made it! I'm glad. I didn't think you make it." Robin said shaking Speedy's hand.

"You kidding me? Would ma miss the biggest event of the season? I don't think so. So where are your guest anyways shouldn't they have arrived?" Bumblebee asked

"Most of them are from other dimensions. We met months ago during a wild adventure. (See my FXmen story for details.) Star the Spirit of Justice is bringing them or a least she promised to." Robin muttered.

"Would I ever disappoint you Robin? I did agree to perform the ceremony." Star said appearing in a flash of light. She landed on the roof in her human form.

"Dudedette do you always have to appear like that?" BB asked startled.

"Its my way Garfield. Shall I bring the guest? After all the League and the Tameranian party will be arriving here shortly.' Star stated. Robin nodded his head.

Star closed her eyes and focused her power. She began to glow white all over and rainbow sparks shot out from around her. The wind whistled blowing around her and the sky darkened. Opening her eyes the glowed pure white. They shot out a beam that formed a huge purple portal. Stepping out of the portal came the X-men all dressed in their Sadie Hawkins clothes.

"Welcome to Jump City. I hope the trip wasn't too bad and enjoy your stay. I'm really glad that you guys could attend my wedding." Robin said as he shook Xavier hands.

"It was nice to be invited to the festivities. Congratulations are in order I believe. I hope your marriage last for a long time." Xavier said. Speedy appeared next to the group and escorted them to their seats.

The next to appear out of the portal was the Sailor Scouts each wearing their princess dresses. Each was lead by their prince. "Hey its great to see you all again." Cy said

"Pleasure to see you again Cyborg." Darien said. On his shoulders rode the royal cat guardians. Shaking the wedding parties hand Bumblebee popped up and directed them to their seats.

The last people to step from the portal were the J-team. As the portal closed behind them they could here Jade complaining about wearing a dress. "Jade stop complaining. You look lovely." Jackie told her. One of the twins sent them to their seats.

The Justice League materialized on the roof. They handed their gifts along with everyone else to Beast Boy who took them inside where the reception would take place. The other twin was the one to seat them.

Everyone was talking and laughing. Suddenly everything came to a halt. Everyone turned to face the roof entrance door where Slade and Julian had arrived. They looked nervosas. Robin walked over and personally escorted them to their seats.

Out of the sky the Tameranian party appeared. Starfire had invited ten close people including Emperor Galfore. The Tameranian Empore walked over to the Spirit of Justice and bowed in respect. "Star, it is nice to see you again. I hope that this wedding will be a success unlike the last one."

"I'm sure it will be Emperor Galfore. I am honored to see you again as well. Pray tell did you bring the items I asked for?" Star asked

Galfore showed Star something in a glittering chest. Star smiled at what she saw then went up to the alter to prepare herself. Galfore approached Robin.

"You! I have heard nothing but good things about you from Empress Starfire. But heed my warning. If any harm comes to her I will personally tear you limb form limb." Galfore threatened the young boy.

Robin met gaze. In a solom voice he said. "Emperor Galfore I give you my word that I will never let any harm come to Starfire. I love her as much as you do. I know that you must be unsettled that a human will rule your planet one day but I would be honored to lead such a noble planet." He bowed in submission.

Galfore looked him over once. Then he began to tickle him like he did with Starfire. Robin relaxed greatly. "I better go get the bride."

In Starfire's room the girls were putting the finishing touches on Starfire. Now all that remained was the ancient Earth traditions of four things.

"My wedding dress was my Mother's. So its something old." Starfire said gazing at her reflection. The dress was like her old one except it had three emeralds on the color instead of the usual one.

"Now for something new. I got you these." Raven said handing her a pair of small gold earrings.

"Here's something borrowed. You can have my butterfly clip for your hair." Terra said placing it gently in Starfire's hair.

"The last thing you need is something blue." Jinx said handing her a bouquet of flowers that had some blue in it. Stepping back the girls clapped their hands in success. Starfire looked absolutely beautiful.

Galfore entered the room as the girls hurried away to take their positions. The wedding would begin in fifteen minuets. "You look more beautiful then ever."

"Galfore I'm glad you're here. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything is perfect nothing can go wrong. But I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong or I have chosen wrong. I mean this past year has been so difficult and I want to know I'm doing the right thing." Starfire said anxiously.

"Nothing will go wrong my child. Your are the Grand Ruler to be of Tameran. You have listened to your heart and it never lies to you. You have chosen a fine husband. Today is your day. Come we mustn't be late for your own wedding." Galfore said to her urgently.

Everyone was in position. Robin was at the alter with Cyborg who stood on his right. Raven stood across from him and Star was behind the alter. The guest waited patiently for the wedding to start. The sun was just beginning to set.

The Wedding March began to play. The guest turned their heads as the procession began. First came Terra smiling brightly. Her golden locks reflected the rays of the sun. Aqualad held her arm and marched proudly down the aisle before taking their positions.

Next came Beast Boy and Jinx. Jinx happily skipped down the row scattering rose petals and throwing some hexes into the air like fireworks. Beast Boy kept his eyes glued front and marched slowly without tripping over anything. They reached the end and stood in place.

Finally came Starfire on Galfore's arm. Robin felt his heart beat faster. She looked so lovely.

The guest ohhed and ahhed as the pair made their way down the aisle. Starfire arrived at the alter moments later. Galfore removed his arm and took his seat. Starfire looked at Robin and smiled. He smiled back happily. "You look radiant." He whispered. "Thank you." Both turned and faced Star ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are gather here at sunset today to join these two lovers in three things. One is holy matrimony, the second is to name the next leaders of the planet Tameran, and third is to form a union between the two crystals that they wear." Star began. All around her people started to cry.

"In my eons of life have rarely had the honor to see my work first hand. To see two of **_"my children_**" create a union. You see people exactly one year ago today the criminal known as Cinderblock busted into Jump City prison and the Teen Titans found themselves starting to have many adventures. Much has changed in this last year. Old enemies have become allies, new relationships have started, self discovery has occurred. The two teens that stand before me today have faced betrayal of one another, life altering experiences and certain disaster. Together with the help of their friends they helped save all reality so that today's event could occur."

"Marriage is a wonderful part of life. It means that you have chosen the person who you wish to spend your life with. Together you become one person and your love will protect you forever. I must ask this. If there is anyone who objects to these two wedding then speak now or forever hold your peace." The audience was silent. "No objections? Good then. Since you two aren't legally old enough to get married without parental consent I must ask for it. Emperor Galfore of Tameran and Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham City do I have your permission to marry your kids to one another?" Star asked. The two adults stood up and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let us continue. For ages crystal carriers of all galaxies and realities have worked together by combining crystal power. From now on two crystals that once pulsate separately will beat as one. Your thoughts, emotions, and feelings will become one. Touch the tips of your crystals together. Focus your energy on one another." Star instructed

The two teenagers did as they were told. Focusing their energy Starfire's orange light entered Robin while his red light entered her. Both of them glowed brightly and their crystals began to pulsate in sequence.

In an echoing hollow voice Starfire said, "We are one."

"Now and forever." Robin replied in the same voice.

"I must observe Tameranian customs. Emperor Galfore if I could have them please?" Star asked as Galfore handed her the box.

"As you all know Starfire is the Empress of the planet Tameran. Following her customs she selected her betrothed Robin and present him with her ring to mark him. Today their betrothal will become marriage and Robin will become the next Emperor after Galfore. So today to make it official I present you both with the Crowns of Tameran." Star said opening the box to reveal two crowns. Each one looked like Galfore's except for the center emerald to mark they were next in line to rule. Both of the lovebirds took a crown and placed it on their heads.

"People of Tameran you have a new ruler to be. A mere human boy named Robin. I ask you brave and noble people do you accept him as your next leader of your beautiful planet." Cheers sprang up from the Tameranian party. Starbolts shot into the air and they chanted, "All hail Empress Starfire. All hail Emperor Robin." "I'll take that as a yes." Star said laughing gaily.

"Robin do you take Starfire to be you're lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. To love, honor, and cherish. Through sickness and in health. Till do death do you part?" Star read from the Bible.

"I do." Robin said his voice chocked with emotion. He was starting to cry himself.

"And do you Starfire take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To love, honor, and cherish. Through sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

"I do." Starfire said passionately. Behind Terra began to bawl and Jinx handed her a tissue. "Shuu." She whispered.

"Take each others hand and exchange your everlasting vows of love and loyalty."

Both took each other's hand and gazed happily at one another. Robin cleared his throat and began. It took him a long time to decide what he was going to say to her. "Starfire I have loved you since the day I met you. You are my angel, my reason for living. You have never doubted me when it mattered and have always looked out for me. I have never and will probably never meet someone who sees the world like you do. I don't know what our future holds for us, but I know it has you by my side. So please never let go."

Starfire's heart leaped with joy at those words. Nothing could have been more sweeter. She took a deep breath and started her own vow. "Robin you are my best friend. You taught me no matter how I change on the outside I'm still Starfire on the inside. You've risked your life, morals, and immortal soul for me and for that I thank you. Its something I can never repay. You have explained so much of Earth to me and I can't wait to show the wonders of my world. We have over come so much and will continue to do so. I love you Robin and I will always love you no matter what happens."

"The rings if you please." Beast Boy lifted the pillow to Cyborg and Raven who each took a ring and handed it to the two. "Here you go and good luck man." Cyborg said. "You're going to need." Raven added.

"Robin place the ring on Starfire's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I be wed."

"With this ring I be wed." Robin said with so much emotion that the city could have gone up in smoke and he wouldn't have cared.

"Starfire please do the same."

"With this ring I be wed." Starfire said slipping the gold band onto her true love's finger.

"By the power invested in me as an ordained priestess of the universe, The Spirit of Justice, The Entity of Goodness, and The Creator of Life I now pronounce you unified Crystal Carriers, Emperor and Empress of Tameran and Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Star said finishing the sermon and closing the Bible.

Robin and Starfire drew close to each other and hugged tightly before drawing in for their first kiss ever. It was a long and passionate one. Cheers rang out everywhere as everyone stood up and clapped.

A short while later everyone filed in for the reception. First they cut the cake and then opened presents. They had gotten a lot of nice stuff. CDs, dishes, and clothes. Starfire gave Robin a new Bo staff and he gave her a life size portrait of herself that he had painted himself.

Before the festivities could continue it was time for the toast. Everyone sat down as Julian and Slade stood up. Clinking their glasses they got everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone for your attention. When we were first asked to give a toast for our nephew and our new niece in law we didn't know what to say. For years know we've been criminals and only recently have we mended our ways. Star spoke of new beginnings in her sermon and she's right. Its time like these that we need to turn of a new leaf. So I give my love to my nephew." Julian said before sitting down.

"I have been known by many names in my life. Slade Wilson, Slade, Deathstroke the Terminator, Master, Father, Uncle being the most recent. I know I have much to make amends for and I will try. For my toast I wish to merely say that hope that this new friendship will work out and that Starfire will make Robin happy forever. Three cheers for the happy couple. Thank you." Slade said sitting down. Everyone dug into their food and began to eat.

During the meal Robin and Starfire talked to their friends about their honeymoon plans. Two weeks on Tameran learning the culture. Robin hoped that the people there would accept him and adopt some of his ways. After the meal it was time to throw the bouquet and garter. Beast Boy and Raven got them.

Next came time for dancing. Looks like Robin's dance lessons were about to pay off. The song "Betcha never thought we get this far" (From Batman the Mystery of the Batwomen) began to play.

As everyone hit the dance floor the bride and groom moved to the center and began to slow dance even though it was a fast song. As they continued to dance Starfire looked up at Robin and said softly "Robin?"

"Yes Starfire what is it?" he asked gently turning her.

"Promise me something."

"Yes to whatever it is Starfire."

"Promise me no matter what. We will never be separated from on another ever again. That we will always be there for one another." Starfire asked anxiously.

"I promise Starfire. Nothing will ever tear us apart again. That's a promise I intended to keep" Robin said. He leaned in and kissed her.

Outside the stars twinkled. Somewhere in the nexus of Time and Space a chess game had ended between Nova and Star. A new story would now begin for the two Titans. And whatever it was they could handle it. A new age for the Teen Titans had begun.

This is the end of the Dark Robin Trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed my work. Please review and tell me what was the best story out of the three and what you liked best. Anything else will be welcomed. Now I have to go. But don't worry I'll be around. See you and to my loyal fans Lost Inside, Poopy Penguin, Kelesyalica, trallgorda, and Griffin Claw I wish you all good luck in your future stories. Sincerely Kaliann


End file.
